


The Divine One

by yuuri_off_ice



Category: Castle Swimmer
Genre: Adventure, Ancient Egypt AU, Blood and gore later on, Eventual Smut, Goddess/God AU, In which Siren and Kappa aren’t mermaids, M/M, Magic, Slow Build, They are people, War, kind or basing this off of some things from Princess Mononoke, so this takes place looooong ago in ancient Egypt ok; not present, two gays being cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 07:05:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19204348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuri_off_ice/pseuds/yuuri_off_ice
Summary: A Castle Swimmer fanfiction in which mermaids aren’t a thing and Siren and Kappa are people in an Ancient Egypt AU.





	The Divine One

**Author's Note:**

> \+ so I recently read Castle Swimmer and fell in love instantly! I had a big idea for a fanfiction and really wanted to share it with you all so I hope you enjoy this story which while be pretty big hopefully :) depending on how well it does! thank you! +

Crowds of people danced like flames throughout the stone palace. Instruments were strummed, shook, and blown, creating beautiful sounds that resonated loudly throughout the massive hall. The Pharaoh Siren watched closely as his people conversed and threw back sweet, dark wine, gulping it down merrily. Food filled their bellies as they exchanged conversation. Today was a great day of celebration in Egypt. Harvest was well this year and sickness among the people had been at its lowest point in years. Surely that was a good cause for a great banquet and gathering. 

The silver-haired Pharaoh made steady pace throughout the crowds, nodding to those who greeted him and he softly spoke to them, welcoming the newest few that made their way in. He wasn’t too sociable with people, in fact, he rarely spoke to anyone unless it was highly needed. That and he did sort of spend most of his time in his palace, isolated from his kingdom. Yet, here he was, making small conversation for once. The few drinks he had must have been working.

Along his stroll, his guards made sure to follow him closely. It definitely wasn’t needed though since he could be seen easily from afar anyways. The Pharaoh practically beamed from the golden jewelry he wore; flames reflecting beautifully off of each piece. He honestly hated standing out though since it attracted even more people to him, which meant more conversation he wished he could avoid.

“You must please your people.” He would hear in his head; words from his mother. Siren couldn’t recall how many times she had said that already, especially since he was crowned as Pharaoh.

Being a great royal figure was hard. He had to collect taxes, deal with the laws of the land, defend his people, and even deal with war. He thankfully has never come to that last part though. The Pharaoh couldn’t stand the thought of...killing someone, let alone watching his people be killed. It was a thought that haunted him all of his life.

When he was little, he thought being the Pharaoh was a fun thing...which it is, sometimes. Most of the time, it is just highly stressful and draining.Today though, he could finally relax and have a good time. 

“Siren. There you are. It is almost time for the performances. Are you ready?” A familiar voice spoke to him. It was his mother, Susca. She had a gentle smile on her face, her silver hair styled up; which was different than usual. Jewelry dangled from the neck piece she wore, shining in the flames like his. 

Siren gazed at her happily and nodded. “Yes mother.”

——————————

This was his favorite part of the parties he held. Performances were just really nice to watch. They were just so interesting. Also, they didn’t involve any conversation. He could just enjoy the performances in peace along with his people, which was a nice feeling he cherished. 

His people were indeed talented. There were many beautiful singers and poets as well. He did especially love the romantic poems that were read aloud. Romance was...just a beautiful thing really. Siren was always fascinated by it. It was secretly his favorite subject to learn about as well. 

He supposed he was obsessed with love because he hadn’t felt it yet himself. Of course he had his fair share of interested ladies who would share his bed for a night or two but....he didn’t think that was love. It was...well....just sex. And although sex was a part of love, it wasn’t the same thing. It wasn’t what he was truly longing for....

What he needed was...

“Siren, wasn’t that song lovely?” Susca nudged, clapping along to applaud the performer.

“O-oh. Yes. Tyae sings very well. Always.” 

Siren snapped back to the performances, watching a group of....the most beautiful women he’s every seen, stroll along to create a formation before him. They each wore bright red attire, that only really covered their breasts and lower areas just enough so that more of their flawless and smooth skin could be shown. 

The red fabric sparkled beautiful as they shuffled around, preparing to dance along to the instruments that played along with them. Siren learned that they were prestige dancers that traveled all the way from across the Nile to perform and that they’ve lived their whole lives learning to perfect their talent. 

Siren was instantly intrigued by their beauty and wished he could see their faces a bit more since they each wore somewhat of a mask that dangled over their nose and just below their chin. Although, it was upsetting to see that they each wore a chained collar....most likely representing their enslavement. Siren tried his best to ignore that.

The audience was immediately in a trance as the music began to play throughout the great hall. The girls’ hips swayed hypnotically to the rhythm and their bodies twirled along with each way their arms moved. Gold bits dangled from the fabric they wore, clinking along almost as instruments themselves. 

Siren couldn’t stop watching them...and he almost didn’t know which girl to watch until his eyes landed on a girl who suddenly danced into the group, settling in the middle of them until the music’s tempo and rhythm changed. The music paused for a moment as she lifted her arms slowly; the music crescendoed back to regular rhythm as she began moving again. 

“Wow....” Siren breathed out, his eyes dazzled by all that was happening. 

She was different than the others, wearing a golden outfit instead of red one. Everyone’s eyes were practically glued to her. Her short and dark brown hair bounced heavenly as she danced around. It looked so soft....and her skin was flawless and dark. Sadly, she wore a mask as well but...that didn’t stop Siren from locking his gaze onto those beautiful golden eyes that sparkled like gems. He grew lost in them and nearly lost his breath when he swore she was staring at him. 

Wait. 

She was staring at him. 

Siren gulped, feeling his face flush a deep shade of red as he felt her gaze deeply into his own icy, blue eyes. It was...an enticing feeling. She was definitely playing with him; Siren giving in to her easily. Chills shot down his spine as he continued to share that longing gaze with the mysterious girl. Her lips shone a bit from how moist they were and Siren wished he could taste them himself. He was sure many people were thinking the same thing.

When the dance ended, the audience roared in amazement. Siren was still frozen by how hypnotized he became just from that one dancer. He eventually came to, clapping excitedly until he was the last one applauding. 

The golden girl heaved a bit, her small chest rapidly moving in and out from how exhausted she became from dancing her best. She bowed to Siren, smiling a bit at him. He blushed and smiled back until he heard a loud thud again the stone floor. His eyes widened at the sight as he ran towards the collapsed dancer to help her....her....wait. 

Siren held the dancer in his arms, quickly learning that she...was a he....and he had never felt so foolish in his life. There were just so many girls dancers that he thought— anyways that wasn’t important right now! He shook his head and checked his pulse, demanding his guards to help carry the golden boy to the medical room where he could be examined and aided.


End file.
